


Something Brand New

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Time Together, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song Shape of You by Ed Sheeran.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

He never expected to feel this way.

No one met a boyfriend or girlfriend at a bar anymore; that’s where you went to find a one night stand. But he’d been dragged out by his friends after work one night and the second he laid his eyes on her, he knew there was something special about her. He knew because he couldn’t describe it, and he could describe anything. The way she moved toward the bar, the way she swayed her hips, the smile she flashed to the bartender, it was all captivating. 

Morgan and Garcia practically pushed him toward her that night, insisting he make a move lest he regret it. He’d been petrified to approach her. She looked like she belonged - beautiful and confident, while he looked completely out of place, but he was glad he’d approached her. After introducing himself, she took his hands and placed them on her waist as they danced the night away - or in Spencer’s case swayed. He just watched her, effortless and in her element. 

Somehow, he ended up losing track of his friends during the course of the night and the next morning, he woke up to her in his apartment. The scent of her skin emanating from the sheets. At first, he thought that maybe she thought of him as a one-night thing, but then she asked him if he’d be interested in an actual date. They both went to work and today, three days later, he’d plucked up the courage to ask her out to dinner.

“Absolutely,” she said softly into the phone. “Maybe we can go back to my place after?”

“I’d like that,” he replied with a smile. “Can I pick you up at 6?”

As they firmed up plans, his mind wandered to when they’d woken up together. Her skin was luminescent under the shining light of the morning sun. Her hair was a beautiful mess. Before she woke up, he found himself watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept, awaiting the smile that would hopefully greet him when she woke. When she did, he wasn’t disappointed. Even first thing in the morning, she was beautiful. 

“Definitely,” she replied with a sweet laugh. “I’m really looking forward to it. Actually…I never really expected to meet someone I really liked at a bar, but I guess I shouldn’t have made assumptions.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” he replied. “I almost didn’t approach you either.”

“Really?” she asked surprised. “You’ll have to tell me about that tonight.”

“See you soon, Y/N.”

—–

Spencer had called her on his lunch break, so the next five hours crawled by agonizingly slowly until he was finally able to leave. “Hey,” he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers he’d picked up on the way. “You look beautiful.” She wasn’t dressed all that extravagantly, but her natural beauty shone through, especially through her eyes. Every time he thought he couldn’t be awed by her anymore, something about her caught his eye. He hoped he’d be able to find something new about her to marvel at for as long as they were together. 

“Thank you,” she said as she turned around to place the flowers in a vase. “Let’s go.”

Dinner had gone amazingly well. They’d discussed their families, where they’d gone to school, all of the things that people normally talked about on a first date. Ironically, he knew more about her body than he did her life before they’d walked into the restaurant, but thankfully that had changed. As he paid the tab and they left the restaurant, she remembered what she wanted to ask him. “Oh yea, you said earlier that you weren’t going to approach me. What happened? Why weren’t you going to?”

“Well, to be honest, I never thought you’d be interested in me. I’m awkward and shy and I definitely don’t belong in a bar, but you…your beautiful and confident. Two of my friends, Morgan and Garcia, insisted I go talk to you. They actually pushed me out of my chair,” he laughed, as they walked toward her apartment.

Y/N opened the door to the apartment building and they made their way upstairs. “Well, if I’m ever lucky enough to meet them I’ll have to thank them for giving you the literal push. And just so you know, I may act confident, but I’ve got insecurities like everyone else. Anyone who says they have no insecurities is a liar.”

“What are you insecure about?” he asked out of curiosity. He couldn’t imagine what she could be ashamed of, but then again, he didn’t live in her head. “You’re so beautiful.” 

As they approached her apartment door, she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips - much different than their first night together. “I’m glad you think so, but we live in a world where if a woman doesn’t look like a supermodel, she’s deemed less than worthy. I have rolls. I have stretch marks. I have freckles. I don’t really like the way my arms and stomach look, but I am me. And I like who I am, so I try to push the other thoughts out of my head.”

After she unlocked the door, he took the key out of the lock and walked her into the apartment, kissing her neck along the way. “Well, for what it’s worth. There was something about you that I couldn’t comprehend when we met. And I trie my best to memorize every part of you for fear that you only wanted a one night thing. I hope that as long as we’re together, I’ll be able to find something new about you everyday, body and mind.”

Kicking the door closed, she wrapped her hands around the sides of his neck and pulled him in for deep and needy kiss. His hands snaked their way around her waist, gently coaxing the shirt she was wearing up the smoothness of her skin. With a contented sigh, she leaned out of the kiss and pulled the jacket from his shoulders and threw it behind him.

When he lifted the shirt off of her body, he noticed the grouping of freckles on her neck and kissed her there. “That’s what I mean. I didn’t notice those freckles the other night.” She’d never had someone take such an interest in the little things about her, so she smiled, pulling his head toward her neck so he could continue lavishing her skin with kisses. 

Since he had no idea where he was going, she slowly led him to her bedroom, tripping over a shoe she had left on the floor and fell back into the mattress with a laugh. While he pulled off his shirt and started unbuckling his jeans, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

“So gorgeous,” he mumbled as he came to hover over her. With each kiss, he memorized the shape of her, the suppleness of her breasts, the hardness of her peaks, the heart-shape of her lips. He took it all in, figuratively and literally, as he rolled around her nipples with his tongue. Traveling down her frame, he removed her jeans and threw them to the side, before pressing a heated kiss to her center, allowing his tongue to follow suit. The moan that emanated from her throat brought his attention back to the tightness of his jeans, which still clung to his frame. He’d been too distracted by her to take them off. With a grunt, he got up from the floor and removed the rest of his clothes.

He got up from the floor and intended to memorize the feel of her body, gliding his hands over every aspect of her frame, but she reached out for him. “Take me,” she breathed, pulling his chest toward her. “You’re not the only one who wants to do some memorizing.” He chuckled against her skin, not understanding what she could possibly want to memorize on his own lanky body, but taking it for what it was worth. 

As he lowered himself onto her, more careful than their first night which was a mess of teeth and skin and sweat, she hooked her legs around his waist and reached down to stroke his length before sliding it into her wet heat. His hips thrust forward of their own accord and she gasped into his neck. “Oh my god,” she moaned.

With his lips, he traveled over her chest, collarbone, and face, attempting to commit to memory the feel of her. Her legs pulled him further into her until he couldn’t figure out where he left off and she began. “Oh fuck, Y/N,” he breathed as she began to clench around his member. “So tight.” Spencer continued to thrust into her as the waves crested over her and she clasped her arms around his neck. Just as she fell over the edge, he came himself, collapsing into her neck as he breathed her name.

“So,” she said as she caught her breath, “you find something new this time?”

Leaning over, he gently bit her bottom lip and washed his tongue over her skin. “Besides the freckles? I noticed the blush that covered your entire body when you came.”

“Must be something about you,” she giggled. “I noticed the scar on your knee. You’ll have to tell me one day how you got that.”


End file.
